Federal Republic of Treg d'Trug
The Federal Republic of Treg d'Trug, '''commonly referred to as '''Treg, Treg d'Trug, or "Where? What are you talking about? Don't talk to me or my son ever again." is a Federal Republic consisting of, the last time anyone checked, about two states and four overseas territories. Treg d'Trug is an enclave of the United States, but exactly where in the US is a secret known to only the host official of Treg officials. The nation is the leader of the Commonwealth of Formerly Indepedent Micronations. History Politics Whenever Marcus isn't sick and can actually show up to meetings, the Federal Republic of Treg d'Trug is a Federal Republic with a unicameral legislature known as Parliament no GirLs Aloud! The Parliament elects one Prime Minister to act as the de facto head of government, though the Royal Crest of Treg d'Trug maintains de jure authority over all affairs of state. There is also a second Prime Minister because Mom said so who acts jointly with the other Prime Minister in the interest of the Tregonometric (Tregometric? I honestly do not know and I get paid to write this) people. Geography Like literally every other micronation on the planet, Treg d'Trug claims the Hala'Ib Triangle and a swath of antarctic territory, the latter being used mainly for federal popsicle storage. We would have used a freezer, but somebody forgot to pay the electric bill. [[...Martha.|...Martha.]] In order to spice things up a bit, Treg d' Trug decided to lay claim to a territory that wasn't pumpkin spice levels of basic. The Government's only knowledge of the outside world being a pamphlet on the causes of World War One, Treg d' Trug decided to claim the duchy of Alsace-Lorraine as part of its sovereign territory. Actually locating this land of mystery, however, is a far different story. As one could probably guess, this sparked a fierce territoral dispute with France. As a result, Treg d' Trug does not, in fact, recognize France as a sovereign country. This, in turn, means that they also do not recognize Belgium, as it's pretty much the same thing. Economy Demographics Culture The two dominant languages of Treg d' Trug are English and Tregonometric, a dialect of English so close to English English that the English are particularly English about its English-ness, which is to say, protective, which is to say, English. Major social stigmas are attached to Tregonometric speakers, who largely are seen as backwards and unreliable, Martha, and don't you ever fucking ask a question so stupid again. Some movements in the government towards reestablishing bilingual education in schools has occurred in recent years, but conflict between the government's two Secretaries of Education has led to little compromise. The English-speaking majority of the territory is responsible for most of the nation's body of literature. Literary critics debate over which of the nation's two most historic pieces of literature have been more influential on global culture: the Little Engine that Could, or Beowulf. Musicall, the widely-regarded magnus anus of the Tregonometric Baroque period of classical music was Robert Mugabe IV and Lou Bega's Mambo Number 5, though other pieces have been significant, too. See also International Recognition of Treg d'Trug Military of Treg d'Trug Flag of Treg d'Trug National Anthem of Treg d'Trug Category:Commonwealth of Formerly Indepedent Micronations Category:Micronations Category:Treg d'Trug